The primary objective is to assess the efficacy of r-VIII SQ, a new recombinant factor VIII concentrate, in providing hemostasis during surgical procedures in hemophilia A patients. The secondary objective is to study the safety of r-VIII SQ, when given in the high doses needed for surgical prophylaxis.